Acheron's Fate
by Andrew000
Summary: Please read this and let me know what you think :D


It was a gloomy day, dark, cloudy and rainy, and quiet for the most part. Acheron and Pedro were spending their lunch hour at a coffee shop on Fleet Street. They were joking around, when Acheron noticed a girl sitting in a corner of the store. She was pale white, with long light brown hair. Her eyes were a dark shade of black. She was biting her lip, staring straight at Acheron. She was wearing a black corset top, with a frayed black and red plaid mini skirt. Pedro noticed Acheron staring off in space and turned around to see him staring back at the seemingly angelic being.  
Stop drooling, you could never get a girl like that Pedro jokingly said.  
Man, shut the hell up retorted Acheron.  
What?! You know I m right! You haven t even got the guts to talk to her .  
Watch me laughed Acheron, as he stood and began to walk toward the girl in the corner.  
Wait! called Pedro.  
I bet you twenty bucks, that you can t get a date with her by Friday. Done! Acheron said grinning. Acheron walked over to the girl and cleared his throat as he pulled out a chair across from her.  
Pathetic she said sarcastically.  
Excuse me? Acheron said, confused.  
Making bets on women? Really? she replied laughing.  
Oh...well...um Acheron turned bright red. Just then a couple walked in the coffee shop. Both were pale white, just like the strange girl. The man had short, black hair which he had spiked up, and was wearing a long black trench coat. The girl had short hair that was deep burgundy. The couple came and sat down next to Acheron and the girl.  
Fate, we ve got a bit of a problem. Oh, I m sorry are we interrupting something..? said the dark-haired man.  
No, its fine Drakkar, I m sorry Acheron is it? Why don t you meet me back here around seven? said Fate.  
Oh um .ok . said Acheron. Acheron left the table and went back to20his seat next to Pedro, confused, yet happy, that the girl had asked him to meet up with her.  
No way! Exclaimed Pedro.  
Yup. I told you so. Said Acheron, confident with himself.  
Well that doesn t count as a date, so don t get your hopes up yet. Replied Pedro, disappointed that he didn t get to see the rejection that he had planned for. After work, Acheron headed over to the coffee shop, anxious to see whether the goddess-worthy girl was just a dream. He arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes early, just in case the girl had decided to show up early. Fate. What a beautiful name. She really was amazing. Quite possibly the best looking woman he had ever seen in his life. And to think he had a chance with her was just incredible. Acheron sat at the table alone for almost half an hour, with no sign of Fate. With a deep sigh, Acheron moped home, depressed that she hadn t shown up.  
Ha-ha, sounds like you got stood up to me said Pedro on the phone later that night. Man shut up, I am sick of you- Acheron then heard someone knocking on the door,  
Hey man, I gotta go. Bye. Acheron walked slowly toward the door. Who could be outside at this hour he thought. He opened the door to find the girl from the coffee shop, with a rather worried look on her face. Her clothes were stained with blood, but she was still just as radiant as he had remembered.  
Acheron, we need to talk. I am really sorry about the coffee shop. I m sorry I had to leave early and I m sorry I missed you the second time, my friend Ivy needed help with some .. Important things. Fate said.  
I m listening... replied Acheron.  
My name is Fate by the way. Fate, that s a pretty name. Well what exactly do we need to talk about? Acheron I m a bad person. You don t want anything to do with me. If I was smart, I would just leave now. The problem is, Acheron, I m not smart. Acheron, do you believe in love at first sight? Um I don t know Why do you ask? Fate sighed.  
Acheron. At the coffee shop today, when I first saw you there, something hit me. I honestly don t have any idea what it was, nothing like this has ever happe ned to me before, but when I saw you, something just clicked. It s like I d known you my whole life, in a fraction of a second Acheron. I think I may have fallen in love with you But how can you ? We just barely met I know Acheron this is insane I know but I really don t think I can live without you . Fate I don t know what to say why someone as amazing as you would be interested in someone like me completely escapes me. Just then, Fate pushed Acheron onto the couch and sat on top of him. Seductively kissing him on the mouth, she began to move down and kiss his chin and neck. He felt a sharp pain in his neck, as she appeared to be softly biting it. Wait till Pedro hears about this Acheron thought. Just then, he felt a searing pain in his neck. It wasn t the sharp biting pain that he d felt earlier, b ut more of a burning pain. As if someone had lit a match and put it out on his neck. He opened his mouth to scream, but found that the breath had escaped his lungs. He tried to push her off, but his weight buckled and he fell over. Acheron passed out. He was completely out, but somehow he still felt the burning pain in his veins, he felt it slowly moving towards his heart and lungs, and eventually he felt it flowing throughout his entire body.  
Acheron began having terrible nightmares. When Acheron first passed out, he had a dream from when he was a child. He awoke from his bed, and went into the kitchen to look for his parents. Acheron searched the house, but couldn t seem to find his mother and father. Acheron went out into the backyard, and decided to check in the barn. He creaked the barn door open, to find his mother and father sitting in a corner of the barn. He ran over and hugged his mother, only to jump back when the maggots from his mother s rotten body touched his skin, Acheron started to scream, as the bodies of his dead parents grabbed him and pulled him down into an abyss.  
Acheron s dreams only got worse and worse with every night; he woke up several times between them and only had the strength to stay awake for a few seconds before he drifted back to sleep. He was terribly sick, with painful headaches and soar limbs. The nightmares continued for about a week, but finally stopped. Acheron awoke from the first night of peaceful sleep he had had in 7 days, as if nothing had even happened.  
Acheron got up from the couch he was laying on. He looked around once again at the mysterious room he was in. It had been the most beautiful home he had ever seen. Everything was neat, and looked new. He heard Fate in the room across from him again. He started walking towards her voice. As he walked into the dark room, he passed a mirror. Acheron stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at his reflection, it was so different. His eyes were black, and his skin was pale white. He turned to the girl, Fate, what the bloody hell is going on? E2Heehee, I was wondering how long it would be until you woke up love she said giggling. Her voice was so serene, so inviting. He moved towards her, and grabbed her by the arm. Immediately he released her, noticing how firm his grip was. Acheron looked at Fate, looked down at his hands, and sighed. Have you ever seen Dracula? Fate asked.  
What? Acheron replied.  
Have you ever seen Dracula? You know, vampires and such? She asked. Confused, Acheron answered yes.  
What are you saying that you re a vampire? That I M a bloody vampire?! inquired Acheron.  
Well, do you remember when I told you that I was a bad person? Yes Acheron said, bewildered.  
And how I told you I couldn t live without you? What does this have to do with Dracula? Acheron asked, starting to get annoyed.  
I don t exactly know how to explain this. But, Acheron, I am a vampire, and well I can t exactly say that I wasn t led into temptation... said Fate.  
What? You re kidding right? I m not a vampire Fate, that s impossible; I don t even feel different. Announced Acheron.  
Oh yeah? replied Fate. She then took a knife from her pocket and hurled it at him, it flew right towards his head, but instinctively, Acheron caught the knife mid-air right in front of his face. Then, she picked up an entire recliner, and threw it right at him. Once again, as if his body were controlling itself, he punched the chair just as it passed in front of him and broke it into pieces.  
How did I do that?! asked Acheron, awed at his own speed and strength.  
It s only natural. For a vampire. Fate winked at him. Now come on babe, you must be starving. Fate spent the next few days training Acheron, showing him how to master his new powers, and teaching him how to feed and quench his lust for blood. Acheron seemed like a natural, readily accepting anything Fate taught him. After just a week, Fate decided20that it was safe for Acheron to go and visit his human friend Pedro, who had been rather bothersome in the course of the past week. Acheron made sure to fill up on blood before he left, making him appear more human, and assuring control of his thirst around his friend. Acheron and Pedro decided to meet up at the old bar across town, but as Acheron walked through the parking lot, he saw Pedro staggering out of the bar; it seemed he decided to have a few drinks while he waited for Acheron to arrive.  
Hey buddy! Pedro said in loud and obnoxious voice, as he limped over to where Acheron was standing.  
Are you drunk? Acheron asked.  
Nah man, nah, I just had some water while I waited for you. They starting walking home, and Acheron listened as Pedro complained about the past weeks work, and how his girlfriend was being too clingy, when they passed an alleyway, and a man said something to Pedro in Spanish. Acheron didn t understand Spanish, but whatever the man said, had pissed Pedro off. Pedro walked over to the man and pushed him, and the man hit Pedro in the face, Pedro then hit the man in the stomach, and then again in the face, and the man fell to the ground coughing. Pedro walked out of the alleyway laughing, and went back over to where Acheron stood, still confused about what the man had said. Acheron started to ask Pedro just what the man had said, when he noticed something coming out of Pedro s nose. Blood something Acheron had not had as much experience with as he apparently needed. Acheron instantly shoved Pedro back into the alley, and tackled him to the ground, ripping his throat out, and drinking every ounce of blood in his body. Just then, two dark skinned men appeared out of nowhere. One had almost white hair, and the other black hair. The one with the white hair grabbed Acheron by the throat and threw him up against the alley wall.  
"Stryker, let him go" yelled Fate.  
"Ha-ha and why should I? I'm just having a little fun! Blade, take care of Fate wh-" Stryker was then interrupted.  
Ivy and Drakkar showed up, their teeth showing, angry looks on their faces. Ivy ran towards Blade with incredible speed, lifted him off the ground and threw him against a dumpster. Blade then laughed at her, calling her a puny moron for even thinking about attacking him. He then threw her across the alley, and she hit the wall with an explosive thud, and slid down to the ground. Just then, Drakkar ran full speed into Blade, sending both of them flailing to the ground. Stryker, who had still been holding Acheron, then released him, pouncing over to where the riot was going on. He picked Ivy up off the ground, and slammed her head into a brick wall, pushed into it, and grinded her head against the side of the wall. Her skull broke into pieces and blood and parts of her brain scattered, as Stryker threw her deceased body to the side and prepared to attack Drakkar. Drakkar lunged at Blade, and clawed him in the side of the face; Blade yelled and kicked Drakkar into the dumpster. Fa te and Acheron jumped at Stryker, and he picked up a metal crate and hurled it at them, hitting them in mid air and sending them both flying to the ground. Stryker turned around to help Blade with Drakkar, but Blade had seemed to have the situation under control, as he snapped Drakkars neck and stomped on his head. Drakkars skull gave out with a sickening crunch. Blade flew over to where Acheron was getting up, and kneed him in the face, knocking him back. Stryker then punched Fate in the face, and grabbed her from behind, holding her arms behind her back and preventing her from moving or fighting back. Blade picked Acheron up off the ground, and slammed him against the wall, and then he dragged him over next to where Stryker was holding Fate.  
There s no reason to do this. Please stop! begged Fate.  
Stop? Oh but this is my favorite part! Blade said with a sick grin on his face.  
Have you ever thought about what it would be like to watch the love of you your life die right in front of you? asked Stryker.  
"No! Don't!" cried Fate, but it was too late. Stryker was already digging his nails into Acheron's chest. Acheron didn't yell out in pain, nor fight back. He just stared at Fate, as a tear slid down her cheek. Blade carved a circle into Acheron s chest, and began tearing off his skin, exposing his innards and cutting through them to get to what he wanted. Blade stuck his hand inside of Acheron, and ripped out his heart, laughing in triumph at his victory. He kicked Acheron s dead body out of the way and began walking over to Fate and Stryker. He then brought Acheron s heart up to his face, and bit a chunk out of it, ripping it off and splattering blood all over the place. Stryker started laughing as he saw what Blade was about to do. Fate, gave up, going limp letting the Stryker do whatever he wanted with her. Blade stood in front of Fate and Stryker and held up Acheron s defiled heart up for them to20see it. Fate then realized what the sick vampire was about to do to her and began thrashing, trying to free herself. Blade then grabbed Fate s face, and pried open her mouth, stuffing the heart of her dead lover into her mouth, forcing her to consume the flesh and blood of her beloved Acheron. Fate spit the heart out of her mouth, and screamed in rage. Her heart blackened and swelled up with revenge, and she felt a new sort of strength which she has never before experienced. In her vampiric adrenaline rush, she swung Stryker s arms off of her, and kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying down the end of the alley. She then spun around and clawed Blade in the face so hard that part of his face actually came off with her nails. Blade screamed and fell to the ground holding his face. Fate flew over to where Stryker was laying, and stomped on his head, impaling the back of his skull with the heel of her shoe. She then walked over to Blade and pulled his head up, slit his throat with her fingernail, and ripped his head backwards. Just then Fate saw someone running up to her. She recognized the man, but couldn t quite place who it was.  
I heard you fighting, and I came to help! said the man, 9 COh, well hello there. You are quite beautiful. My name is Edward Cullen. Fate limped over to where Edward was standing, she recognized him now that she has thought about it, and he held his arms out offering her a hug. Fate grabbed Edward and hit him against the wall, then leaped up on his shoulders and twisted his head around, listening to the snap and then ripping it off and throwing it into the dumpster. Fate picked up Acheron s body, and walked out of the alleyway with it. Crying, her hair matted with blood, Fate carried Acheron to the town s church, and kicked open the doors to the chapel. She laid Acheron down in front of the alter. She stepped up the stairs and took a small statue of Jesus on the cross off the alter. She tore off the metal on the ends, sharpening the tip, and dipped the Crucifix in a fountain of water that had been blessed by the priest the day before. She stood over her dead lover, and stabbed herself with the crucifix. The sharpened tip ripped through her flesh and the holy water melted her insides. As the sun rose in the sky of the dark and tragic night, Fate laid on top of Acheron in a pool of blood. 


End file.
